New Bad Things
New Bad Things were an American indie rock band from Portland, Oregon founded in 1992 by Matthew "Hattie" Hein, Luke Hollywood, "Prince" Mattie Gaunt, Jasin Fell and Dave French, who first performed at a one-off opening set at a Sebadoh concert in Portland. The band released four albums, the last in 1997 and according to wikipedia changed their name to No Bad Things in 2001, although there doesn't seem to be any evidence of that on the world wide web. Links To Peel Peel seemed to have picked up an import of their debut Concrete single in the summer of 1993 and on his 25 December 1993 show claimed that he was unable to obtain another copy of the single, despite people offering daft amount of money for it. Peel only played the track 'I Suck' from their Concrete single and would often mistakenly call it 'You Suck'. The track later entered at the 1993 Festive Fifty and Peel's own Peelenium for 1993. The band performed two sessions for Peel's show in the mid-90's, when they were touring Europe. Peelenium * Peelenium 1993: I Suck Festive Fifty Entries * 1993 Festive Fifty: I Suck #16 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1996-03-24. Broadcast: 21 April 1996 * Montgomery / Caravan / Smile A Little Smile (Rose Marie) / Cigarettes 2. Recorded: 1997-06-??. Broadcast: 22 July 1997 * Yellow Orange Day / You Are / Money From Home / Relax Other Shows Played ; 1993 *26 June 1993 / Glastonbury 1993: I Suck (7 inch – Concrete)’ (Rainforest) *10 July 1993 / Best Of Peel Vol 62: I Suck (7 inch – Concrete)’ (Rainforest) *25 December 1993: I Suck (7 inch – Concrete)’ (Rainforest) FF #16 ;1994 * 07 May 1994: ‘Clique Town (LP – Freewhee!l)’ Candy Ass * 20 May 1994: 'Clique Town (LP - Freewheel)' Candy-Ass Records * 21 May 1994 (BFBS): Click Town (7" EP - Robin Hood) Candy-Ass * 08 July 1994: ‘Josh Has A Crush On A Femme From Reed (Various Artists CD: I-5 Killers Volume 3)’ Schizophonic Records *16 July 1994 (BFBS): Josh Has A Crush On A Femme From Reed (v/a album - 15 Killers Volume 3) Schizophonic *18 November 1994: I Suck (7" - Serious Cat) Sticky *30 December 1994 / Peel December 1994: I Suck (7" - Serious Cat) Sticky ;1995 * 28 April 1995: 'Josh Has A Crush On A Femme From Reed (LP-Freewheel)' (Candy Ass) * 06 May 1995 (BFBS): 'Josh Has A Crush On A Femme From Reed (LP-Freewheel!)' (Candy-Ass) * 12 May 1995: 'Let's Everyone Do It (LP-Freewheel!)' (Candy Ass) *10 June 1995 (BFBS): 'Freemason Love Triangle (7")' (Punk In My Vitamins) *22 December 1995: Like (7" - Nesting) Lissy's *23 December 1995 (BFBS): 'Nesting (7")' (Lissy's) ;1996 *13 April 1996: Diphenhydramine (album - Society) Lissy's ;1997 * 02 April 1997: ‘Smoking Porch (Various Artists 7 inch - Who Cremated The Morning?)’ Sweet Baboo * 27 May 1997: Egalité (CD Album - Ennui Go) Pop Secret * 03 June 1997: Concentrate (CD - Ennui Go) Pop Secret *12 June 1997 (BFBS): 'Egalité (CD-Ennui Go)' (Pop Secret) (JP: '...who've been in Switzerland recently, actually that's where they sent me the record from. I just want you to know that these people actually correspond with me directly: that's the kind of exciting thing that can happen to you if you opt for a career in showbiz.') *19 June 1997 (BFBS): 'Concentrate (CD-Ennui Go)' (Pop Secret) *24 June 1997: I Hate Everyone (album - Ennui Go) Pop Secret *10 July 1997 (BFBS): 'I Hate Everyone (CD-Ennui Go)' (Pop Secret) ;2000 * 05 January 2000: 'I Suck (7 inch)' (Sticky) Peelenium 1993 External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * MySpace Category:Artists